The Article
by wowlovely
Summary: *Set Durning GOF- before the first task* Ron Weasley has just read Rita Skeeter's first article on the Triwizard Tournement- or on Harry. When it says Harry is currently dating Hermione- Ron needs to know the truth- but can he handle it? Ron/Hermione.


**A/N: So, Here is my first fic fic to be written and to be published here. I came up with this when re-reading GOF- I want to read them all before I see DH part one :) I very excited. So enjoy, and any thought at all are welcome- so review :)**

* * *

Ron Weasley ate his breakfast in a normal fashion; withdrawn from the conversation Dean and Seamus were having over the First Task of the Triwizard tournament. Ron was finding the tournament to be a bit of a drag now, since Harry got to be apart of it, even though he was only fourteen. _More fame for the boy-who-lived_ Ron thought bitterly, as he stabbed his egg with a fork. Ron glanced down the table, and saw Harry eating breakfast with Hermione. Ron sighed, looking down at his now runny eggs. Hermione now spent a lot more time with Harry, since Harry and himself were in this fight. _No, no_, Ron told himself in afterthought. _Blokes don t get into fights like petty little girls they had disagreements._ A sudden splash of his pumpkin juice tipping over from a brown owl aroused Ron out of his thoughts.

Ah, Seamus said brightly, while Dean mopped up Ron s spilt pumpkin juice. _The Daily Prophet_. The article about the Tournament will be in here. Ron watched as Dean and Seamus disappeared behind the newspaper, eagerly reading the article. Ron looked away; disinterested in the more fame Harry was now getting, and found himself starring at Hermione, who was now laughing and some remark Harry had said. Ron looked at the scene wistfully, wishing he could go up and join them. However, Ron held onto his pride, and forced himself to go back to watch his fellow dorm mates reading the article.

Both read quietly, until Dean s jaw dropped, and Seamus exclaimed "Crikey!" Both boys turned their attention towards Ron, who looked at them, dumbfounded.

"What?" Ron asked both of them, looking quite baffled.

"You knew, didn t you?" Dean inquired, looking the red head hard in the eyes.

"Wha-"

"No, he didn t!" Seamus said, astounded. "You see his face-"

"Well," Dean said, in thought. "Maybe they got together recently, so since Ron is with us, he therefore, would have no idea-"

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Ron exclaimed, clearly frustrated. Dean and Seamus shared a look.

"Well," Dean began, before being interrupted by Seamus.

"Harry is dating Hermione!" Seamus declared enthusiastically.

Ron looked at both of them, flabbergasted. "Harry and Hermione?" he asked them weakly. "Dating? No There just friends."

"It says so in this article." Dean informed him. Ron snatched the newspaper from Dean's hands. A line of the article caught his eyes._ 'Harry Potter has found love at Hogwarts Stunningly pretty Muggle-Born Hermione Granger.'_ Ron set the prophet on the table, astounded. So, Harry was dating Hermione.

_So,_ Ron told himself. _Hermione is dating Harry. Big deal. Of course she'd go for Harry. He s famous. He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin's sake. It's in all the stories. The girl goes for the Hero. So, good for them, I'm fine with this. Perfectly fine._

Ron kept telling himself he was fine with Hermione and Harry being together, but something seemed off. Why did he feel like he d lost a chess match for the first time? Why did he feel like he'd been repeatedly been punched him the stomach, with his heart pounding something wasn't right. He had to know the truth.

Ron hastily stood up, and looked to his right. There he was, Harry Potter, Hermione's boyfriend. But, the seat across from him was empty. Hermione had left. Ron knew that he couldn't go up to Harry and ask if he was dating Hermione for many reasons, but he could ask Hermione herself. Ron quickly excused himself from Dean and Seamus, and fled the Great Hall.

_Library_. Ron thought instantly, and head in that direction. After a few minutes, he made it, and glanced around the room filled with bookshelves. It was quite easy to spot Hermione, who had many piles of books surrounding her. Ron made sure not to make a sound, as he walked up to where Hermione was seated, pouring over a very long-looking Essay.

"Oh, Hello Ron," Hermione greeted him brightly, looking up from her essay.

"You're dating Harry? Ron blurted out, looking at her steadily, wondering if his fears would be confirmed.

Hermione blinked and looked stupefied. "Wha- no, no, we re just friends. Where did you get that idea from?"

Relief flooded into Ron, and he replied "It was in the article Rita Skeeter did on him, in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Well," Hermione said. "She must have made some poor assumptions, since I do spend a lot of time with Harry, though only as friends, which reminds me," Hermione looked beadily at Ron, her voice sharpening.

"I'm not getting all buddy-buddy with Harry again, so you can stop asking." Ron declared hotly.

Hermione made an impatient sound. "Come on, Ron! Stop holding onto your pride, and let bad blood go! I know you miss him!"

Ron snorted. Guys don t miss each other. However, Ron knew deep down that she was right. Damn that Know-It-All. "So," Ron said, changing the subject. "Have you ever thought of dating Harry, ever?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "No, Ron we're only friends. Surprising as it seems, I only see the Boy-Who-Lived as a friend, I have never seen him any other way, in fact, I like someone else-" Hermione's eyes then grew wide, as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "Who?"

Hermione blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Never mind. Just help me take these books back to the Common room. Please?" Ron rolled his eyes, and he assisted her carrying her books back, and teasing her.

Neither of the friends noticed a young man with a crooked nose and bushy eyebrows starring at Hermione with interest.

* * *

**End A/N: So, 3 guesses who the young man at the end is? Also, what do you think? review please? **


End file.
